


PMD2: Golden Seed Treasure

by animatedrose



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Gen, Punishment, deciet, from my old fanfiction.net account, golden seed abuse, i actually did this in a game once with wonder mail, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Team Gold Storm discovers the Golden Treasure at the end of a dungeon and finds a load of Golden Seeds at the heart of the treasure. They eat the seeds and hide them from the guild. But during a mission with Bidoof, will their secret be discovered?
Kudos: 1





	PMD2: Golden Seed Treasure

“Are we there yet?” Munchie the Munchlax asked for the hundredth time since Team Gold Storm entered the dungeon.

“No, not yet!” Spark the Charmander replied, holding his tail in front of the team to illuminate the dark tunnels.

“Quit complaining, Munchie! My calculations tell me that we have at least three more floors to traverse through before we find the mysterious Golden Treasure that this old map speaks of,” Leafy the Chikorita explained, clutching the ragged old map tightly in her vines.

Only hours ago, elder Torkoal had discovered an old map leading to a Golden Treasure. Not knowing what to do with it, he gave it to Team Gold Storm and asked them to discover what the Golden Treasure really was. Packing every last Reviver Seed they had, the trio set out for the 60 floor dungeon dug deep underground. It was pitch black, even in the rooms, and the Pokemon here were extremely tough.

After battling through the final three floors, they arrived in a room bathed in golden light. Shielding their eyes, which had grown fully adjusted to the pitch black of the dungeon, they waited until they could see properly to investigate the source of the glow. Stepping forward carefully so as not to trigger any planted traps, the trio stared in awe at the Golden Treasure.

Hidden among piles of golden coins and rare items were a bunch of gold seeds. Munchie quickly snatched one up, starved from the journey, and gobbled it down. As he reached for another, he froze. _What the? What’s this weird feeling inside of me? I feel like I’m getting stronger, almost like I’m leveling up...Oh man, I_ am _leveling up! But how?_

“Munchie, are you okay?” Spark asked. “You were just glowing!”

“Guys, I think I leveled up!” Munchie cried. “When I ate that seed, I got the same feeling as I did whenever I’d level up but this was way stronger.”

“Leafy, what are those seeds?” Spark asked.

“Give me a second, okay? Distinguishing the difference between different seeds is a very difficult process and most seeds look entirely identical,” the Chikorita replied, picking up one of the gold seeds with a vine. Inspecting it, she gasped. “I can’t believe this! Spark, we’ve found a treasure trove of Golden Seeds! How spectacular!”

“Golden Seeds?” the Charmander repeated. “What are those?”

“Golden Seeds are a very rare kind of seed with extremely powerful properties that are compatible with a Pokemon’s ability to level up.” Noticing the baffled stares sent her way, Leafy sighed. “In simpler terms, it can make you level up by 5 levels, or so I’ve heard.”

“That’s awesome! We can level up big time with these!” Munchie laughed, reaching for some more. A vine quickly smacked his hand, making him withdraw it with a yelp. “Ow! What was that for?”

“We must take these back to Wigglytuff, Munchie!” Leafy reprimanded. “Don’t forget that Chatot makes the decisions when it comes to rare and powerful items like these.”

“Awwww!” Spark whined. “Can’t we take a few? Wigglytuff will never know!”

“He’d eventually find out once he sees how powerful we’ve become after returning from this dungeon,” Leafy pointed out. “You can grow that many levels in a dungeon this big at our current level. If all three of us ate about 10-11 seeds each, we’d be at Level 100 in no time. Then there’d be no hiding our new powers and we’d get in trouble for holding out on the guild.”

“So? When has that stopped us before?” Munchie asked.

Leafy groaned and rubbed her forehead with a vine. “I’m living among a bunch of trouble-making idiots!”

“I’ll take that as a ‘go ahead and eat’ answer.” Spark chuckled. “Dig in, guys!” The Charmander snatched up 5 Golden Seeds and devoured them in an instant, feeling himself grow stronger.

“Ugh!” Leafy watched in disgust as Munchie at Golden Seed after Golden Seed with reckless abandon. _Oh well. If you can’t beat them, join them,_ she thought, hesitantly picking a Golden Seed up and eating it. Liking the taste, she ate a few more. “These are really good!”

“They are, aren’t they?” Spark realized, gulping down his tenth and final Golden Seed.

“I say we take these back to base and give them to our team,” Munchie suggested, eating his last Golden Seed. “Besides, finder’s keepers. What the guild doesn’t know won’t hurt them.”

“Well...” Leafy glanced at her final Golden Seed with guilt. “I guess we could share with our team. Besides, we did technically find them, making them our treasure. But if we do this and get caught, I had absolutely nothing to do with this. Understood?”

“Right, Leafy!” the two boys nodded, picking up the treasure chest and carrying it between them as they teleported out of the dungeon.

Once they landed in their Sharpedo Bluff base, they hid the chest among the thousands of other treasures they had found over the two years of them being a Master Rank exploration team. While the boys fell asleep with no regrets, Leafy’s doubts kept her wide awake.

_If we’re found out, what will happen to us? Will we lose or base and status? Or will it be overlooked and given a minor punishment, like caring for the apprentices during the next expedition? Man, this feels so wrong! Why did those guys have to talk me into eating them?_ She sighed, closing her red eyes sadly. _Arceus, can you hear me? If you’re there, please don’t let anyone find out about the Golden Seeds we found. Please..._

The Chikorita fell asleep, doubts clouding her thoughts. Unknown to them, a small black and blue puppy with bright red eyes had seen the chest full of money, rare items, and Golden Seeds. Turning, he fled back to the guild to tell his mentor of the Master-ranked team’s new achievement.

_The next morning..._

“Hey! Wake up, Spark!” a small voice called. “Come on, wake up! Team Gold Storm, the Guildmaster wants to see you!”

“Huh? Why?” Munchie asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “I’m still tired.”

“What is it?” Leafy asked, looking at their awakener. It was a Riolu with blue ribbons tied around the black ear-like things on either side of her head. “Oh, it’s you, Rio. Do we have to come to the guild?”

The Riolu, Rio, nodded her head. “Yes, immediately.” She quickly raced out the door and vanished.

“Well, let’s go then,” Spark suggested, stretching. “Wonder what he wants.”

“Do you think he might have found out about the Golden Seeds?” Munchie asked, frightened.

“Nah!” the Charmander waved a clawed hand and walked up the stairs. “Let’s go, team!”

“Uh...if you say so.” The Munchlax followed him, leaving Leafy to glance at the Golden Treasure before tearing after them.

As they wandered through Treasure Town, Team Gold Storm placed their extra items in Kangaskhan Storage and money in Duskull Bank. After checking on their egg at Chansey Daycare, they headed up the steps toward Wigglytuff’s Guild, their former home before they had graduated. They walked over the grate, hearing Diglett greet them, and climbed down the ladder to the second underground floor. Wigglytuff, Chatot, and Bidoof were the only ones there.

“We were told by Rio that you wanted to see us, Wigglytuff,” Leafy explained. “What did you want to tell us?”

“I just wanted to tell you that Zapdos has been sighted in Amp Plains!” their former Guildmaster laughed. “You said you were looking for Zapdos and now Zapdos has appeared!”

“All right!” Spark cried. They had been spending the better half of their days searching every dungeon in search of the Legendary Electric-type bird in order to recruit it. Now they knew where it finally was. “Let’s get ready, team!”

“Oh, hush now! That isn’t all we have to tell you!” Chatot squawked, stopping the team in their tracks. “Bidoof, being close to his own graduation, will accompany you on your search for Zapdos. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” the trio agreed glumly. Not that they didn’t like Bidoof but he was part Water-type, vulnerable to Zapdos’ electric attacks. Team Gold Storm didn’t want to lose Zapdos on account of Bidoof fainting.

“Oh, golly, I’m going on another mission with you guys!” Bidoof exclaimed. “I promise I won’t fail you guys!”

“Sure, Bidoof.” Leafy nodded. “Just stay close and we’ll protect you.”

“Anything else, Chatot?” Spark asked. _Man, why can’t I just fry that bird? If we lose this one, I’ll turn him into fried Chatot and feed it to Wigglytuff!_

“Yes, there is one other thing.” Chatot nodded. “It was reported by a guild apprentice that you recently returned with treasure, yet we received no word of it. Is this true?”

“Well...” Munchie reluctantly nodded. “Yeah, it’s true. We found the Golden Treasure in a strange dungeon and didn’t bring it in because it was so late at night when we got home. We’re sorry.”

“Well then, apology accepted!” Wigglytuff cried.

“Fine, but bring in the treasure to have it inspected immediately,” Chatot barked. “Any money will be split between the guild and your team, as usual. And any extremely rare items will be placed in Kangaskhan Storage by me to be watched over.”

“Ugh...” The trio looked at each other with dread. If Chatot found out about the Golden Seeds, they were as good as dead. “Yes, sir.”

As they left the guild with Bidoof, Team Gold storm huddled close to talk.

“Why is it so hard to keep the treasure to ourselves?” Spark hissed. “We found it so why should we give most of it to the guild?”

“Because we still have to provide funds for the guild. That’s the rules,” Leafy replied.

“But what about the Golden Seeds and stuff?” Munchie asked. “We can’t hide them in Kangaskhan Storage, right? Chatot can get in there and take them.”

“Yeah, I know.” Looking up, she saw they were at the end of the road leading to the dungeons. “Bidoof, ready to go?”

“All ready, miss!” Bidoof nodded. “You guys ready?”

“Yep, all set. Off to Amp Plains!” Spark cried. The five Pokemon raced down the path toward Amp Plains, ready to find Zapdos and recruit it.

As they traveled through the dungeon to the 7th floor, Team Gold Storm forced themselves to simply use a regular attack instead of one of their supercharged moves. They couldn’t have Bidoof figuring out that they were stronger now than they were supposed to be. After a while, they were searching the seventh floor for Zapdos. As they searched the floor, they never saw a huge shadow fall over them from above.

“Man, where is it? We have a Mystery Part and it hasn’t appeared yet!” the Charmander complained.

“Maybe the report was false,” Leafy suggested. “It’s rare but some reports of Pokemon being in certain places have a chance of being wrong. Many are based on rumors or sightings of that Pokemon in that area and the reports base themselves off of these rumors.”

“So, we might be on a wild goose chase with the possibility of no prize?” Munchie summed up. “Man, that sucks.” He pulled an Apple from the Treasure Bag and took at bite out of it.

“Guys, is it just me or it getting a whole lot darker in this room?” Bidoof asked. “I’m getting the chills just seeing how dark it is in here.”

“Bidoof’s right. Let’s move, gang!” Spark ordered. As he took a step toward a nearby corridor, a bolt of lightning crashed into the ground and sent him flying. “Holy! What was that?!”

A loud screech tore through the air and a giant bird swooped down on them, blocking the only exit they had. It was Zapdos!

“You dare to come in search of me? I admire your courage to face a Legendary and I accept your challenge! Prepare to battle!” it cried.

“So, Zapdos really was here.” Munchie gasped, nearly choking on his Apple.

“The room wasn’t getting darker at all!” the Chikorita realized. “Zapdos was flying over us the entire time and waited for us to lower our guard. I can’t believe we fell for that!”

“Well, golly, I can!” Bidoof backed away. “On second thought, maybe this is a bad idea for me to have come with you guys.”

“Well, are we ready, gang?” Spark asked.

“Of course we are!” Munchie shouted. “We’ve been searching everywhere for Zapdos and now that it’s in front of us, we’re not backing down in fear. Let’s do this!”

“Indeed, we’ve come a long way in searching for Zapdos,” Leafy agreed. “Let’s try our hardest to beat it and recruit it!”

“All right! Let’s go!” the Charmander cried.

“Bidoof, get out of here!” Leafy ordered. “You’ll get hurt! Go back to the guild!” _I’m sorry, Bidoof, but we can’t let you see our new powers. We’ll get in even more trouble and might even be kicked out entirely._

“O-o-okay!” Bidoof ran behind a large boulder and grabbed his badge. Just as he lifted it to teleport back to the guild, he stopped. “What am I thinking? Gosh, why should I leave when they tried so hard to get me here? Golly, if anything, I’ll stay here and wait for them to get me. I know, I’ll keep any other enemies away while they fight!” With his plan made, all Bidoof had to do was watch Team Gold Storm fight and wait for other enemies to come.

Releasing a huge blast of electricity, Zapdos struck. Team Gold Storm separated and prepared to counterattack. A bright ball of white light was building up in Leafy’s mouth, growing brighter each passing second. Bidoof watched in awe as she unleashed a supercharged Solar Beam, knocking Zapdos out of the sky. Only seconds later, the bird recovered.

Spark shot a Flare Blitz at it before nodding at Leafy. A giant tree appeared from the ground and started attacking Zapdos with its roots. Then a fiery explosion appeared from Zapdos’ right, destroying the tree but nearly knocking it out in the process. As the Legendary rested and planned its counterattack, it noticed how the Charmander and the Chikorita weren’t moving anymore.

It smiled and launched itself into the air. “Well fought, young ones, but it won’t be enough! Today, victory is mine!” Zapdos let out a loud scream as it used Thunderbolt on the two motionless Pokemon.

“What the heck? Why can’t we move?!” Spark cried.

“It was those two moves, Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn!” Leafy gasped. “They use up so much energy that we have to regain strength during the next turn.”

“Oh man, we’re screwed!” the Charmander wailed.

“Not while I’m here!” Munchie growled, putting himself between his friends and the attack. Using every last bit of power he had, the Munchlax launched it directly into the heart of the attack and destroyed it. “Giga Impact!” he yelled as the attack crashed into Zapdos, exploding!

“Oh golly! They’re so much strong then they were yesterday, yup yup.” Bidoof muttered, amazed by the power in the attacks the team had used. “Just wait until I tell Chatot about how much stronger Team Gold Storm is. He’ll be mighty impressed, yup yup.” Lifting up his badge, he escaped the dungeon.

As the trio was panting in exhaustion, Zapdos slowly struggled to its feet. “You...You have impressed me, young ones,” it said shakily. “I wish to join your exploration team, if you will have me.”

“I was...hoping you would say that,” Spark replied, smiling. “Welcome to the team...Zapdos.”

“Thank you...” Zapdos nodded.

“Let’s go home, guys!” Munchie managed to say, lifting his badge to take the four of them home.

“I cannot believe you never told us that you found Golden Seeds among that treasure!” Chatot yelled the moment they returned from the mission. After hearing Bidoof’s report, the trio admitted to finding Golden Seeds among the treasure and devouring some. “I cannot believe you lied about that!”

“Well, we’re sor—” Munchie started.

“Oh, hush now!” Chatot barked angrily. “Well, I have the perfect punishment for you three. You will—”

“Don’t be too hard on them, Chatot!” Wigglytuff piped up. “Maybe they didn’t know their effects until after they ate them. They probably didn’t do it on purpose.”

“But Guildmaster!” Chatot complained.

“I have a fitting punishment, Chatot.” Wigglytuff added. “Team Gold Storm’s punishment shall be...”

_One month later..._

“This isn’t such a bad punishment, actually.” Spark chuckled as he kept an eye on a few apprentices. “This is actually better than what Chatot punished us with.”

In the end, Chatot and Wigglytuff combined their punishments into one big punishment. Chatot’s was putting them back to Normal Rank and seeing if they could make it to Master Rank again. Wigglytuff’s was placing them as the apprentices’ caretakers on each expedition, which took place once a month. All in all, it was a fitting punishment for the team.

Something tugged on Munchie’s arm. “I’m scared,” a tiny Buneary whimpered.

“Hey, are we there yet?!” a feisty Stunky yelled. Spark huffed, trying not to yell at the son of Team Skull’s leader.

“I’m hungry!” a Wooper chirped.

“Me too! When do we eat?” a Beautifly asked, fluttering around playfully.

“We’ll eat when we get to the campsite,” Leafy replied. “Just stay calm and stick close until we get there.”

“I think I heard something over there!” a terrified Cyndaquil wailed.

“Cool, let’s check it out!” Stunky cried, racing into the bushes.

“No, get back here!” Leafy demanded, charging after him.

“Do you really think this is such a good punishment now, Spark?” Munchie asked. “I’m just getting exhausted and I’m developing a hatred for kids.”

“...I guess so...” the Charmander reluctantly agreed.

As the Chikorita emerged carrying the squirming Stunky, all the apprentices screamed as an Arbok appeared. A quick Flamethrower made the snake flee but the apprentices continued hiding behind Team Gold Storm for the rest of the trip. They were happy to reach the campsite and let the apprentices loose for a bit.

“So, how’s the punishment going?” Chatot asked.

“Perfect," the trio sarcastically replied.

“Good!” Chatot laughed. “We’re only a third of the way there so I hope you’re having fun with the apprentices!”

“Oh, great,” Team Gold Storm groaned. _This is the worst punishment ever!!!_


End file.
